Fantasy Made Real
by This One is Dead
Summary: [PonyboyJohnny oneshot] This was far from a nightmare. Far from a dream that leaves your mind blank. It was a dream of happiness and he was in it with the one person he thought he'd never be with again.


A/N: Okay so, this is all taking place in Ponyboy's dream. I'm saying this here and now, this is will most likely be the cheesiest, most poorly written thing you'll ever read.

--

Wind gusts through his auburn-colored hair. It wasn't greased like it usually would, so his bangs brushed through his forehead, teasing his eyes. Ponyboy kept his eyes closed, preventing his eyes from the teasing bangs. He tried to move his hand to brush his bangs back, but the air pressure didn't allow him to, so his bangs continue to rummage his eye lids.

Ponyboy felt an arm underneath his knee and another on his backm near the back of his neck. He was being carried. But by who? He nodded his head, using the pressure to brush his bangs back for him. He opened his hidden orbs to gaze at the strong person carrying him.

Much to his surprise, it wasn't anyone he expected. This person…oh, he hasn't seen him in months. Ever since he died in the fire, Ponyboy never saw even a trace of him again. He thought he was gone for sure. Out of presence. Yet, here he is, carrying him.

_Johnny…?_

Ponyboy looked around confused. As long as he remember, Ponyboy never felt as confused as he is now. Johnny was…flying, carrying him in the bright night sky. He looked behind him and saw…feathers. Lots of feathers. White feathers on Johnny's back.

_Wings? This must be a dream. A fantasy._

The moon stood perfectly in place while some stars rushed past them at high velocity. He looked below him and saw over thousand of streetlights. There was even birds and anairplane beneath them. They must be over thousand of feet off ground. Out of fear of falling, Ponyboy clung onto Johnny's neck.

_Glory, this is really high_

Johnny gave a smile. "I guess I should have warned you about looking down," he said.

Ponyboy saw his smile. It may have been long since he's seen his close friend, but an even longer time since he saw Johnny smile. He had no choice but to smile back, forgetting the distance between his feet and the earth. He kept his head either ahead, above, or better yet, behind, where he can see eye-to-eye with his close friend.

For a second, Ponyboy didn't have any idea how he made it here. The last thing he remembered was that he was in his bedroom, getting ready for bed along with Sodapop. He got into bed with a warm arm that belonged to his brother around his shoulders in a protective manner. Now he is up in the sky in arms that belonged to a different person, who was supposed to be dead, carrying him over thousand feet above grounds. Now that he thought about it, he was still in his stripped, long-sleeved pajamas.

Remembering how high he was, Ponyboy clung harder onto Johnny. Johnny gave another smile.

"Don't worry Ponyboy," he said in a reassuring voice, "I won't let you fall,"

Even with that, Ponyboy still clung onto him with what strength he had. He was sure that this must be a dream. A really good dream at that as well. Usually, he'd have nightmares, waking up in fear. This however wasn't a nightmare. This was very far from a nightmare actually. A dream that wouldn't let you wake up in confusion, fear, or leave your mind blank. A sort of dream that can wake you up in happiness. Sure, he was scared of falling, but he was still very happy. He was enjoying a nighttime scenery with the close friend he had.

Soon, the dark blue sky, the stars, the moon, the light shone below, all became dark. Black sort of dark. Ponyboy thought he had his eyes closed, but Johnny was still there.

_What's going on?_

Johnny placed him in the empty ground. It seemed invisible, as though the ground wasn't there, but Ponyboy was standing on it. He stood there, gazing at Johnny from toe to head. The older boy had nothing on but a classic pair of denim jeans and sneakers. He didn't have a shirt on. Maybe it was because of the wings. Ponyboy found himself staring at his chest but immediately looked away.

Johnny walked towards him, stroking the younger one's face cheek, placing a soft kiss on it.

Ponyboy felt his cheeks and ears heating up. He reached to touch his cheek where the warmth from the kiss was in place. However, when he looked back at Johnny, everything was a blur. Well, Johnny was a blur; everything else was black.

"Keep staying gold, Ponyboy" He heard Johnny's voice saying those words. With that, everything was gone from a blur, to complete emptiness.

Next thing he knew, Ponyboy found himself laying the cushioned confort of his and Sodapop's bed.

--

A/N: Man, that seriously was the cheesiest thing I've written.

No flames accepted.


End file.
